Let's Try Something New
by CeliaLauna
Summary: "Hey, Gypsy, love," Cisco spoke softly. "Is there anything we haven't done yet that you wanna try?" Cynthia frowned. "What do you mean?" "What do you like, what don't you like, what do you wanna try to figure it out? Is there something you haven't done before that you're curious about?" - PWP, Explicit, Oral, Smut.


**Summary:**

Cisco had his arm around Cynthia's shoulder, his hand teasing her breast. He was gently rolling her nipple between his fingers, and every so often his hand got swatted away by hers when he got carried away and pinched just a bit too hard for her to be comfortable with, especially considering she was still sensitive from their two previous rounds. The fingers of his other hand were intertwined with hers, hands laying on his stomach. He shifted his head a bit so he could kiss her temple, and she turned to face him for a decent kiss.  
"Hey, Gypsy, love," Cisco spoke softly. "Is there anything we haven't done yet that you wanna try?"  
Cynthia frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"What do you like, what don't you like, what do you wanna try to figure it out? Is there something you haven't done before that you're curious about?"

[...]

Gypsy's never gotten oral before. Cisco is extremely happy about being the first to eat his girlfriend out. Because, you know, cunnilingus is epic.

 **A/N:** Soooo, for NaNoWriMo 2017 I was writing, and writing, and then I was writing smut. First time for everything, I guess? I have no excuse. Any and all comments are welcome. I can only learn how to improve! (Also I am a gold star lesbian writing hetero smut. So you know...)

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the smutty thoughts that brought this fic on, absolutely nothing else.

* * *

Cynthia and Cisco were laying in bed, the only light in the otherwise dark bedroom coming from the street lanterns outside. Their clothes were scattered around the room, decorating the carpet. Their afterglow had lasted a while whilst they had been panting for breath, but since then the midnight cold had hit them and they had pulled up the covers to stay warm, still cuddled close together. Cisco had his arm around Cynthia's shoulder, his hand teasing her breast. He was gently rolling her nipple between his fingers, and every so often his hand got swatted away by hers when he got carried away and pinched just a bit too hard for her to be comfortable with, especially considering she was still sensitive from their two previous rounds. The fingers of his other hand were intertwined with hers, hands laying on his stomach. He shifted his head a bit so he could kiss her temple, and she turned to face him for a decent kiss.

Cisco let out a deep, content breath. Their relationship had been going so strong, they were emotionally and intellectually connecting well, and their sex life was amazing. He was feeling truly blessed. He made sure Cynthia felt the same, that she enjoyed it as much as he did, not wanting to assume. And lately they'd been getting more daring, trying out new stuff. Cisco hadn't been in such a great relationship in a long time, possibly ever.

Though, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he usually was the one to bring up trying anything new. Sure, Cynthia made clear what she was up for and what not, and she took charge – God, did he love it when she was in charge, on top, in control - but she didn't ever suggest anything herself.

"Hey, Gypsy, love," Cisco spoke softly. Cynthia hummed in response, not reacting much, eyes closed, a soft, content smile on her lips, and slightly arching her back, pushing her breast a bit more into Cisco's touch. "Is there anything we haven't done yet that _you_ wanna try?"

Cynthia's back fell back against the mattress - which wasn't alarming in itself - and she frowned. "What do you mean?"

Cisco let go of her nipple and turned a bit more towards her, occupying his hand by playing with her hair instead. "Do you have any kinks?" he asked.

Cynthia opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion. "You mean, like, bondage and stuff?" Cisco shrugged in response, letting her fill in the blanc however she wanted. "Not really, the kinkiest I'd go is what we did last week."

Cisco wasn't soon going to forget what they did the week before. Cisco flat on his back, his hands tied above him to the headboard, Cynthia riding him with such enthusiasm that they both had screamed out in pleasure. But, that wasn't the point Cisco was trying to make. "No, I mean, in general," he said. The confused look on Cynthia's face didn't falter, so he continued. "What do you like, what don't you like, what do you wanna try to figure it out? Is there something you haven't done before that you're curious about?"

Cynthia blinked and considered for a second before shrugging, but Cisco could tell she was still thinking about it, just not talking yet. "Want me to go first?"

"Sure, why not," and though her tone was dismissal, like it wasn't a big deal, he could feel her curiosity buzzing under her skin as she moved to lay on her side, facing him.

"Okay, euhm, let's see…" After hearing how tying him down to the headboard was about as far she wanted to take it with bondage, he decided against telling her just how much he liked being tied down and teased mercilessly. He searched his mind for anything significant, something he liked or wanted to explore with her. "Oh!" he said as he found something that wasn't too much of a stretch. "I sometimes like wearing a plug during sex."

"A plug?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. A butt plug. Nothing too big," he quickly added. "But, I kinda like the feeling of being - full, I guess."

She nodded and let that information sink in while she let a hand wander from his shoulder to his hip, and then go further along his back to grab his ass. She really liked his ass, he knew, which is why Cisco had decided to offer up this piece of information. Though maybe he should have gone even tamer as a first example, not including toys.

"I also like oral," he said before his brain could process he was still talking. "I like oral _a lot_."

Cynthia laughed at that. "Yeah, I noticed." She'd only given him a few blow jobs, but each time he hadn't been able to stop babbling and showering her in praise. He had also been extremely clingy afterwards, something Cynthia had teased him for with great pleasure though no malice.

But that hadn't been what he meant. "Yeah, yeah. But I also meant giving oral."

Cynthia, who had still been squeezing his ass, halted. "Giving oral?" she asked.

"Yeah," Cisco said sheepishly. "Cunnilingus is epic."

Cynthia was quiet for a moment, then: "I wouldn't know."

Cisco leaned back, a bit in shock. "You've never been eaten out before?"

Cynthia rolled onto her back and crossed her arms, either in annoyance or embarrassment, but it was not a good sign in either case. "Not many guys offer to do that, you know." She was pulling up the confident defensive act, and he knew he had to think quick to not get into a fight with her.

Cisco rolled his eyes and moved so he was straddling her hips, hands planted on either side of her head. "As if you're scared off asking what you want, miss 'I'll go find some condoms you just get naked'."

Out of annoyance, Cynthia tried to roll away, but Cisco took her hands and pinned them above her head while he leaned in to kiss her. A few chaste pecks turned into making out, and soon his girlfriend was making pleased noises again.

"You know," Cisco said while he pressed kisses against Cynthia's neck. "There's a first time for everything. I could _totally_ go down on you."

Cynthia wriggled her hips a big in protest. "I'm still sensitive," she complained. It wasn't an outright no, though.

"Oh, come on. Third time's the charm," Cisco's wide smile was disarming, and Cynthia bit her lip, looking into his eyes. He started nibbling softly on her earlobe, one hand running down her body. "I'll be gentle, and I'll stop whenever you say the word."

Cynthia couldn't say no to that face and Cisco knew how she sometimes really hated that. Besides, he was a good kisser and he knew he was turning her on again. "Fine," she sighed. "I'm curious."

Cisco let out a triumphant noise and kissed her deeply. "Be prepared to get your world rocked." He waggled his eyebrows which made Cynthia laugh and relax. He started scootching down the bed a bit. "Just get comfortable," he said as he tossed the covers aside.

Cynthia grabbed some of the pillows that had ended up on the side of the bed and put them behind her head, so she could lay down but still see Cisco if she looked down without having to crane her neck too much. Cisco was sitting on his knees at her feet and gently placed his hands on her knees, guiding them open. Cynthia spread her legs wide and planted her feet firmly against the mattress. She closed her eyes and focused on feeling Cisco's touch.

Cisco started out the same way he often did, by first running his knuckles up and down her vulva. He let his fingers slip between her labia, softly sliding from her entrance to her clit and back. She was wet, still from before or already again, he wasn't sure, but his hot breath against her slick pussy made Cynthia shiver in anticipation. Cisco ran his fingers up and down a few more times before he used his fingers to spread her labia so he had decent access. Before Cynthia could complain about the chilly air being a buzz kill, she could feel his hot breath on her and -

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Expecting Cisco to put his tongue on her, intellectually, had not prepared her for the sensation, Cisco figured. He licked at her, trying to figure out what she liked. He flattened his tongue against her before giving short licks in several spots. She tried to keep her breathing even, probably to calm herself down or to not give too much away, but when Cisco licked at her entrance and tried to get his tongue in as deep as possible, Cynthia let out a noise that was between a moan and a whine. She dropped her hand down and placed it at the back of his head, not pushing or pulling, just tangling her fingers in his hair. Cisco smiled and licked deeper into her, trying to coax some more of those sweet sounds out of her. She started to gently rock her hips, trying to get more friction, adjusting her rhythm to the same pace at which Cisco was thrusting his tongue into her.

Once Cynthia started moving less and making less noises, he adjusted accordingly. He licked his way up, flattening his tongue against her clit. She gasped loudly, tightening her grip in his hair. Cisco took the compliment and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit, over and over again. He could feel how she was getting wetter, her juices coating his chin and cheeks, but he ignored it in favor of licking her clit. She pushed her hips against his face with more force and now both her hands were tangled in his hair, guiding him closer towards her. Her tights were trembling and she was panting, gasping for breath. Carefully, Cisco placed his lips over her clit and sucked at the little nub.

"Oooh!" Cynthia cried out. Cisco sucked again, and each time her clit got pressed between his tongue and upper lip, Cynthia was gasping for air, making those sweet noises and letting out high pitched whines. "Cisco, Cisco, yes babe, oooh," she babbled. "Please, please please please, I need more," she begged. "More, please babe, in me, I need, ooh!" Not removing his tongue from her clit, Cisco slipped two fingers deep into her slick vagina. He bend his fingers and pressed against her, trying to find that sweet spot. It took a few tries, but then, when he thrusted his fingers deep into her as he flattened his tongue against her clit, she cried out loudly, throwing her head back into the pillows, her legs trembling as she tried to keep her knees apart.

Cisco detached his mouth from her pussy to look up. "I won't break, you know," he said teasingly as he slipped one hand underneath her knee and lifted her leg, laying it over his shoulder. Cynthia took the hint and threw her other leg over his shoulder as well, his face now framed between her tights. Cisco looked at his girlfriend, smiling, slightly out of breath, before pulling out his fingers that were still inside her and pushing them back in. Cynthia cried out his name, and she pushed his head back down to her needy clit.

Cisco started running his tongue over her clit again, alternating between sucking and licking, all while he kept thrusting his fingers deep into her. He added a third finger, and then it didn't take long before Cynthia's thighs tightened around his face. He sucked hard at her clit and then she came, crying out Cisco's name. He kept the pace going as he pushed her through her orgasm, and when she had calmed down Cisco had stopped moving his fingers, though they were still inside her. Cynthia let her legs fall off his shoulders, wide open on the bed, and moved her arms to rest above her head. Cisco smiled and and gave her clit one last lick that had her shivering before he rested his head on her thigh, slowly slipping his fingers out of her. He wiped his hand off on the cover sheet - he was gonna have to do laundry tomorrow anyways - and looked up.

"So," he said, breaking the sound of Cynthia trying to catch her breath. "How was that?"

Cynthia shook her head and moved one arm. "Up," she said, and Cisco knew that she was really demanding more kisses. He grinned and moved up, wiping his face with the back of his hand before leaning over her. He gently cupped her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her kissed lazily for a bit. Then Cynthia chuckled. At Cisco's confused look, she said: "You taste like me."

He chuckled as well. "Yeah, that'll happen." They kissed some more, and Cisco got more comfortable before Cynthia made a surprised noise. He leaned back. "What is it?" he asked. Instead of answering, Cynthia moved up the one leg he was straddling, and her thigh brushed against his hard on. Cisco grinned. "Yeah, like I said. I like oral. A lot."

"I can see that," Cynthia said. "Want a hand?"

Cisco would've taken her up on her offer if it hadn't been for the fact that her eyes were drooping closed and she was suppressing a yawn. He really must've tired her out, he realized proudly. "I'm fine," he said. "Just. Let me a second…"

Cisco adjusted his position so he could balance his weight on one elbow while using his other hand to jerk off. Cynthia threw her arms around his neck, and he could feel her breath in his neck as he was tugging at his dick. It only took a minute before Cisco was spilling all over his hand and Cynthia's belly.

Cisco sighed happily as he let himself fall on his back onto the bed. He took a moment to get his breathing back under control. Then he reached for the tissue box and started cleaning himself and Cynthia off, first his come, then with clean tissues the wetness between Cynthia's legs.

"Thank you," Cynthia whispered. Her eyes were closed, and her entire posture was relaxed.

Cisco smiled. He tossed the tissues in the trashcan next to the bed, and then moved so he was spooning his girlfriend. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Cynthia mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Cisco couldn't help but smile at how beautiful his girlfriend was, and he wrapped an arm around her waist before he drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
